At least certain data processing systems currently allow a user, on the one hand, to open a file to edit or create the file, such as a word processing document, in a native application and on the other hand, to view the file in a non-native “viewer” application which cannot normally create or edit the file. The application which created the file can be considered or referred to as a native application. FIGS. 1A and 1B show an example of a data processing system, such as a computer or other consumer electronic device, which can either open a file, such as a word processing file or an image file, etc. or provide a preview of the file without requiring the launching of the application which created the file or which can edit the file. The Quick Look feature of the Macintosh operating system from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. is an example of a non-native application that can provide a preview of a file. FIG. 1A shows an example of a user interface which can be displayed on a display screen 10 of the data processing system. The user interface can include at least one menu bar 11 which can include a program menu 20, search request icon 21, and other menus to allow a user to select various options or commands from the user interface. A desktop 12 can be similar to desktops on modern computer systems, such as those provided by the operating systems known as Mac OS X or Microsoft Windows 7, etc. The desktop 12 can include storage icon 13 and one or more icons for user files, such as icons 14 and 15. The user can cause the system to store the icons so that they can be seen on the desktop or can store the files within folders which can be viewed in one or more windows, in one embodiment, such as the window 19 which in one embodiment can be a window provided by the Finder program from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. The Finder program is a user interface program for a file management system on the Mac OS X operating system.
In this prior art system, a user can select a file, such as the file on the desktop or a file within a window and then cause the system to display a preview of the file without launching the native application which created or can edit the file. For example, the user can select an icon on the desktop or an icon or name within a window and then press the space bar key or select a preview command from a pop-up menu to cause the presentation of the preview of the file in a preview panel 16 which includes the content 20 of the file within the preview panel 16. The preview panel can include a resize icon 18, allowing the user to resize the preview panel, which can behave somewhat like a window, and the preview panel 16 can include a close icon 17 which allows a user to close the window by selecting close icon 17. Further, preview panel 16 can include a preview top bar 17A which can allow a user to control the position or movement of preview panel 16 by selecting the preview top bar and by indicating a movement of the preview top bar (e.g. with a cursor or a touch interface, etc.). The use of the preview panel may be faster than launching the application to view the file, so a user may desire to use the preview function before deciding to launch the application to see the file within a native application which can create or edit the file. If the user wants to launch the native application, then the user can enter a command, such as a double-click action within the preview panel or some other gesture to indicate to the system that the native application is to be launched. The result of launching the native application is shown in FIG. 1B.
The process of launching the native application and loading or opening the file includes removing the preview panel 16 from the display screen 10 and then displaying any splash screen of the native application and then loading user interface elements, such as menu bar 24 and other user interface features, and then showing the content of the file within application window 25 which is a window controlled by the Text Edit program as shown by program menu 22 in the menu bar 24. The process of opening the file in the prior art can be distracting to a user because the content of the file, originally displayed within preview panel 16, is removed from the display in response to a command to open the file and then user interface elements of the launch program begin to appear and at some point in time the content of the file reappears with all of the user interface elements of the launched application surrounding the content. Thus, the user's focus is taken away from the content while the application launches itself and loads or opens the file. In some instances, it can take several seconds for the launch process to occur, and this time diverts the user's attention from the content of the file to other images.